disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Disney
My sister's starting a Kickin' it Fanfic and she's not sure if it's good enough. Please let us now if you like it and if she should post it or not. Plot: When Rudy needs two people for an important upcoming tournament, everyone seems to be too busy or unable to do it. Everyone except Eddie. Now it`s up to Eddie and Marge the lunch lady to save the day! - Rudy walked out of his office to see mostly everyone sparring. "Guys, we have a tournament coming up and if we win, we get some cool new equipment. Equipment for the best dojos in the world. Like those astronaut bo staffs!" Rudy said. "Cool!" Eddie exclaimed. "But I only need two people," Rudy said. "I`ll do it," Milton offered. "And when I say two people, I mean Jack and Kim," Rudy replied. "Oh." As they headed to the mat though, Jerry accidentally spilled some water on the ground and Jack slipped on it, landing on his ankle. "Ow!" he exclaimed. Rudy turned to Milton and smiled as Kim and Eddie helped Jack who glared at Jerry. "Looks like you get your chance Milton!" -theme song- Milton was in the dojo with Jerry, Jack and Eddie, um stretching I guess? Jack was sitting on the bench with his bandaged foot elevated. Rudy walked in. "Milton, where`s Kim?" he asked. "You two are supposed to be working on your routine!" "I don`t know. I haven`t seen her all day," Milton replied. As if on cue, the door opened and Kim walked in. Her hair was messy, her face was pale, and there were bags under her eyes. "Hey guys," she said hoarsley. "Aachoo!" she sneezed. "Kim, you look awful," Jerry commented. She glared at him. "Thanks," she said sarcastically. "You`re welcome." "What are you waiting for? Go put on your gi and get out here!" Rudy demanded. Kim glared at him and went to go change. She came out a couple minutes later and started to work on the routine with Milton. They were supposed to work on the moves they had seen in the Bobby Wasabi movies. But as they began, Kim started to stumble back. "Ah ah achoo!" she sneezed again, causing her to fall over. Rudy looked down at her as she sat up and glared at him. "You may want to work on that," he said. "Are you crazy? Rudy, she can`t do the tournament, she`s too sick!" Jack said. "Fine. Jerry, you`ll do the tournament with Milton," Rudy said. "Oh, no can do Rudy. I`ve got a big family reunion this weekend. I can`t come," Jerry said as Kim walked over and sat in the chair next to Jack. "Okay then, Eddie?" Rudy asked, getting impatient. "I can do it," Eddie said. "Thank you! Okay guys. Get to work," he instructed. Milton had been looking at his phone but he looked up after hearing that. "Sorry Rudy. My mom just sent me a text saying I have to go to my grandma`s house and teach her how to use the internet on Saturday." "Aw come on! Can`t anyone do the tournament with Eddie!" Rudy complained. At that moment, Marge, who it is unknown why she was even in the dojo or when she arrived, spoke up. "I`ll do it." "Yeah!" Eddie exclaimed, giving Marge a high five. They went to the mat to work on the moves which ended in them both on the floor. Kim shook her head as Milton groaned and Jack rolled his eyes. Rudy sighed. "We`re not getting those astronaut bo staffs are we?" "Nope," Jack said quickly. Kim coughed and shook her head. "No way," Milton said. Jerry looked around confused. "What?" Category:Blog posts